


Whispers in the Dark

by MisanthropyMuse



Series: Golden hair and golden eyes. [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks passed before they could get close again. </p><p>A little distraction during a night shift.</p><p>Sequel to Almost bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

They didn't talk about it.  
For days, Jaime's bed smelled just of soap, his room was occupied only by him, his nights were spent only sleeping.  
He even drank a little less.  
Loras couldn't help smiling every time they'd met, but he had learnt to bow his head fast enough so that no one could see his smirks.  
A few weeks passed before they could get close again.  
It happened during a night shift.  
The Keep was silent as always, distant sounds came muffled from the city.  
Standing still at the sides of the door, they stared blankly at the wall in front of them.  
-So. How is your sister?- Jaime suddenly said, after a few hours of complete, tense and embarrassed silence.  
Loras smiled, relieved.  
-She's fine. She and the King have so much fun with my cousins, they're always playing together. She just loves being here.- he answered.  
-I bet she does. What could be High Garden compared to this huge, filthy, reeking mass of ruins? And what are your fields covered in flowers when you can have a maze of old bricks full of ghosts of dragons?- Jaime said bitterly.  
-Would you prefer being in Casterly Rock?- Loras asked.  
-I'd prefer even being dead.- Jaime answered.  
They hushed again, Loras smiling and Jaime regretting having talked.  
After a while, Loras sighed.  
-And yours? Is the Regent Queen alright?- he asked.  
Jaime laughed bitterly.  
-I don't really want to talk about her. She only makes me sick, recently.- he said.  
Loras turned towards him and stared at him.  
His silhouette was sharpened by the light of the torches. Loras' eyes lingered upon his lips, his long hair, his armoured chest.  
There was lust in his eyes. And a bit of nostalgia.  
Suddenly, Jaime looked down and sighed.  
-You little prat...- he whispered.  
Then, abruptly, he reached for Loras, took him by his wrist and dragged him at the end of the corridor.  
They entered in a dark, narrow staircase, hidden behind by a tapestry.  
-I'll probably want to kill myself later, but fuck it.- he said, and then kissed him.  
Loras smiled as soon as Jaime's lips touched his own.  
He parted them slightly to let Jaime enter his tongue.  
The Lannister pushed the Tyrell hard against the wall.  
Their armours clanged loudly when they hit against each other.  
They parted, smiling, peeking in the corridor from behind the fabric to see if there was someone near.  
Then Loras reached for Jaime's lips again and kissed him with hunger.  
He had missed him. He would have never said it out loud, but he had.  
His heart sped up, he felt hot and numb.  
When Jaime cupped his good hand on Loras' neck, a shiver ran down the younger one's spine.  
One of Loras' hand was grasping at his lord's cloak, the other was tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.  
-Gods.- he moaned when Jaime parted to draw breath.  
-Something's wrong?- the Lord asked.  
-Not at all.- the knight answered, and kissed him again.  
They stood there, pressed against the wall, so close to one another that their armour felt like bending for the pressure.  
They kissed, tangled tongues, swollen lips, colliding teeth, and everything was hot and red and sweet, so sweet.  
Breathless and speechless and panting, they parted.  
They looked at each other, gold and green looking both black in the dark.  
They were both half hard, but it didn't matter.  
That night, Jaime was tired and Loras felt just sweet.  
The younger knight brought both his hands on Jaime's face . He caressed his cheeks, he kissed him again, sweetly. He slowly thrust his nose against his Lord's jaw, like a cat, smelling soap and oil on his blond beard.  
Jaime let out a little laugh.  
-Since when you've become so sweet? I remembered you feral.- he said.  
Loras just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know either.  
Jaime scratched under the other's chin, and the young knight purred and pushed against his hand, just like a cat.  
And they kissed again, and again, and again, until their mouth were so tired they could barely speak.  
And then they just hugged, Loras' head resting on Jaime's right shoulder and Jaime's left hand lazily playing with Loras' curls.  
-We should go back to our post. Just in case, you know.- Jaime whispered after a while.  
Loras moaned in disagreement. He was almost falling asleep.  
-Come on, ser. At least try to be manly.- Jaime laughed, then placed a kiss on his head, took his right hand with his left and stepped back.  
Loras almost fell, surprised.  
He moaned, and the sound made Jaime twitch, but he tried to ignore it.  
They kissed again, briefly, sweetly and then the lord dragged the knight back to the door. His hand was calloused from years of sword training, and it felt wrong against Jaime's still pretty smooth left.  
They stood again at their posts, guarding the door like they were supposed to, but this time there was no tension or embarrassed silence.  
They chatted for what remained of the night, talking about everything and nothing, like they were old comrades.  
At dawn, after Ser Boros and Ser Meryn went substituting them, they walked to the White Sword Tower side by side, both silent, both smiling.  
Part of them wanted to head to one of their bedrooms and cut the world out for the whole day, but the other part was just to tired to even think.  
They carelessly kissed one last time before Loras' cell.  
-Sleep well, my Lord.- Loras whispered with a wide, bright smile, for once without sarcasm.  
-You too, ser.- Jaime replied, containing a chuckle.  
Then they both headed to their chambers, with the same stupid, numb, happy expression painted on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Again with my two sweethearts.  
> It's unbeta'd, so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out and I'll correct them :D


End file.
